


Pierce my Heart

by Luke_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Genital Piercing, M/M, Nines is shy-ish, Nipple Piercings, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Piercing Fetish, Piercings, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), emo make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_2020/pseuds/Luke_2020
Summary: Nines and Connor are put on some cases together and start to get along. It was a bit rough because of Nine's social anxiety, but right after the shift he invites Connor over to his crammped apartment.Connor then finds out about Nines' piercings being oddly.. sensitive.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Pierce my Heart

Nines was on a case with his predecessor, Connor. They’ve never really talked much until this point. They had no reason to - Connor worked with Hank and Nines worked with Gavin. Nines started off looking like the almost-Connor clone that he is, until he decided to customize his appearance to be more unique. Many androids were interested in body modifications to help give themselves identity and distinguish themselves from one another. Nines in particular decided on getting several piercings. He had one in his lip, septum, both ear lobes, two helixes on one ear, the other had an industrial bar, his tongue had a bar, and he had bars in his nipples where the studs were dice. Oh, he may or may not have a prince albert piercing. To match the getup he had dark eye shadow, eyeliner and black nail polish. Gavin once called him an e-boy, but then Nines said that he would never be Gavin’s big titty goth gf and to leave him alone. Gavin was just too shocked to retort.

The two androids were assigned to cover some night shifts to help out their human counterparts whose health suffered by staying up all night. They were seated at Connor’s desk with their palms against his terminal to download all the data needed for their first case. Nines was uneasy; he was in Connor’s personal space and being so close to the person you were based off of was… surreal to say the least. 

Nines was too anxious to speak, so Connor quickly broke the silence. “Alright. Let’s go to the crime scene. We have access to Hank’s car.” He stood up and the RK900 followed close behind him. Nines sat quietly in the passenger seat and observed Connor. He felt uncomfortable sitting in silence, but what was he supposed to say? And then that soft sweet voice spoke up again. “You go by Nines, right?”

“Y-Yes. I do not find human names particularly… Comfortable. I want to keep my android identity in this regard,” Nines shifted in his seat. “I do stay by RK900, it is just that Nines is faster to say.”

“Oh, I think I understand. This may be awkward, but would you prefer me to refer to you as an android or person instead of calling you a man?” Connor’s eyes flickered to Nines.

“I do not mind either or. I just want to keep my android identity.” Nines started shaking his leg. His LED was glowing yellow and he felt uncomfortable.

Connor probably sensed his discomfort because for a while the drive was silent. Until Connor spoke up again. “Do you live on your own, or at the Cyberlife Tower?” 

That was an easier question. “I live in a single room apartment. I have a fridge with Thirium, a charging station, a bed, and a desk. I like my room.” Nines then noticed Connor beginning to smile. “You live with Anderson, correct? Do you have your own room?”

“Yes, I do live with him and have my own room. I like living there. There is so much.. Character in the house. Hank is great to live with, he is a good friend. Although Sumo is the perfect bed warmer.” 

“Sumo?” Nines asked.

“Oh- Sumo is Hank’s dog. He is a saint bernard.” Connor spoke fondly. “Do you like dogs?”

Nines shifted again, and his leg kept bouncing. “Not particularly. I like birds. Dogs just feel so… dirty? I cannot explain it…” Nines turned his head to face out of the window. Now is the part where someone gives him shit for not liking dogs.

Connor softened his tone. “Why are you so nervous?”   
  


Nines fidgeted. He hated being called out, it put him on the spot. “Well, talking to new people gives me anxiety.” Connor hummed, and then pulled up to the crime scene.

The two androids worked around each other, it was a simple drug deal gone wrong. When they felt satisfied, they met up and interfaced and shared evidence and thoughts. Having two of the world’s most advanced AIs that have gained sentience and exquisite superhuman abilities of sight and instant forensic analysis had them both heading back for the precinct in half an hour.

“That was fast. You are much quieter than Gavin, I appreciate that.” Nines let himself breathe. It was much easier working with Connor. 

Connor chuckled. “I usually talk more, but I noticed that you were very shy and us talking in the car put you on edge, so I did my best to let you feel comfortable.”

Nines paused for a moment. “Thank you. That means a lot for me that you changed your routine, possibly even in a counterproductive way, to make me feel secure.” He eased his posture a bit, but he didn’t trust Connor quite yet.

They went back to the precinct and filed the paperwork for the case and waited for the next one. Nines decided to idle in the breakroom. There was some poor soul in there, officer Madison, silently chugging her coffee. Nines pitied her state of being, and brought her another coffee. She wordlessly took it and chugged it, too. 

Eventually she sloughed off and Nines waited. It was fifteen minutes later when Connor appeared. “Waiting for a new case I assume?”

Nines nodded. “Yes. I have nothing better to do. What do you do when you do not have any cases?”

Connor chuckled. “This is actually quite rare. Unfortunately people love murdering each other in Detroit. On the rare occasion I usually talk to my coworkers.”

Nines made a sound. “It’s not that there is no crime, it is just that it hasn’t been reported.” He looked down at his nails to give an excuse to not make eye-contact.

Connor sighed. “Unfortunately, yes. Now that I think about it, if we would lose our jobs because of lack of work to be done would actually be a good thing.”

Nines chorted. It was the closest he was programmed with a laugh. There was a bit of a mechanical keen in it, which alerted the both of them. “I’m sorry, I… I don’t know how to laugh…” Nines stared at his feet, and kept his expression akin to as if someone shot his dog. He wasn’t really sure why he was angry, but he was. Or maybe shame was closer to what he was feeling?

“It’s alright. I bet there are other androids who do not know how to laugh either. Maybe there are even resources online that you can use our little break for you to use to help you laugh?” 

Nines finally ripped his eyes from the ground and was staring right at Connor like a deer in the headlights. “Thank you…”

Connor gave a lopsided smile and walked off.

Nines flushed an angry blue. Connor didn’t mock him? Didn’t freak out about the sound? Didn’t think that something was wrong with him? Connor is different from most people Nines has encountered. Maybe it might be worth it to get to know Connor more…? 

Eventually the duo had another case and it went very similarly to the first. By the time they were wrapping up the paperwork it was time for them to leave. Nines didn’t want his time with Connor to end.. Should he say something to Connor? “Hey Connor… Would you like to visit me at my apartment some time…?”

Connor smiled warmly. “I can. Actually, would now be a good time? Hank is still asleep and I will have to be quiet for another four hours.”

Nines felt his body start to overheat. “Sure.” Nines led the way out, and almost called a taxi. He then realized that Connor was still using Hank’s car. Nines got back into the vehicle for the fifth time that morning, and gave Connor directions to his apartment.

It was a short ride, and soon they were in the elevator in a brick building ascending to the 13th floor. Nines opened the door to his apartment and he welcomed Connor inside. There was not much as Nines has said before, a twin bed, a desk stuffed with makeup, files, and some potted plants, and a small fridge. Connor glanced around. “Is there anything in particular you wanted to show me?”

Nines stilled. “I guess I have nothing of interest for two people… Unless you count my bed, haha…” Nines had no idea if he was joking or not. He also said ‘haha’ instead of a proper laugh. “I guess I didn’t think this through.”

Connor blushed, had a smirk, but didn’t say anything. He looked around once more, and then approached Nines. “Where did you get your piercings done?” he reached out and touched one. 

Nines shuddered and let out a small high pitched moan. “Those are sensitive!” He quipped. Connor had a look of shock on his face and recoiled his hand. Nines violently rubbed his hand over his ear to get rid of the ghost of Connor’s touch.

“Oh! I’m sorry. I had- I did not know.” He was staring wide eyed at Nines, who was blushing hard.

“It is alright… I had these done at an android modification shop in downtown Detroit. It pierces the chassis and sits comfortably in the whole. If I remove one it will heal over in an hour. I’m not sure why they’re so… intimate for me. You can still take a closer look at them if you want.” Nines sat on his bed, and Connor soon followed. He felt Connor’s gaze go from his lip, nose and to the ear offered to him.

“Did you know that they are sensitive, or is this just now?” Connor asked. Nines felt like he was on display for Connor, almost as if he disrobed in front of him. It made no sense, he always had all of his piercings well… visible. All except three… “May I touch them?”

Nines’ whole body went hot. “Sure.” He kept looking straight ahead when he felt Connor’s fingers toy with a helix piercing on his ear. Nines shut his eyes and fought back a moan. Then, there was a small tug on it. This time Nines couldn’t suppress his voice. His face was flushed blue and his pants were getting tighter. 

Connor then tapped a piercing that was dangling from Nines’ earlobe to watch it swing like a pendulum back and forth. Nines forced his artificial breathing program to stay consistent. Connor then grabbed Nines’ chin to make him face Connor. Nines’ pupils were already blown with lust and his lips were slightly parted. Connor eyed the septum piercing, but then played with the hoop on his lip. 

Nines felt like he was going to blow a fuse! “Q-Quit teasing!” 

“Alright.” Connor leaned in and gave Nines a soft, chaste kiss. He didn’t pull back, instead he took the jewelry attached to Nines’ lip into his mouth and ran his tongue over it. Nines moaned against Connor’s face and an arm came up to wrap around Connor. The soft tongue lapping at and playing with the piercing was driving him insane! Unbeknownst, Nines started gently thrusting into the air.

Connor pulled back and gave a chuckle. “You are so worked up already. I assume you want to take this further?”   
  


Nines grumbled. “I want you to kiss each and every piercing I have.” There was something dark in his tone, and Connor obliged. He sat back in his original position and pulled Nines into his lap, facing him. His tongue darted out to lick the shell of one ear and made sure to lick each piece of metal along the way. Nines had a deathgrip on his shoulders and Connor could hear his internal fans working in overdrive.

He then moved to the next ear and gave it the same attention, plus nibbling on the lobe a little bit. Nines whimpered and whined the whole time, and started rutting up against Connor. Nines then pulled his head away to force Connor to stop loving on his ear, and then stared at him face to face. 

“You are being impatient,” Connor simply said.

Nines sneered and then whined. “You do not understand how aroused I am.” He wanted to say something snarky, but he was just too shy to force a mean word out. Maybe one day when he is more comfortable with Connor…

Connor resumed his work and gave Nines a quick kiss under his nose to mark that piercing off of the list. “Is that all of them?” he asked oh so politely.

“No, I have three more. They’re… under my clothes.” He said in a hush whisper. 

Connor nodded and gently ran his hands under Nines’ shirt. He pulled it off of Nines’ body and marveled at what he saw. Nines was already gorgeous the way he was designed - toned muscles and freckles to dot his skin - but on each side of the bud of his nipple was a small plastic die. He had them pierced. With bars that had miniature dice.

Nines leaned forward and Connor took one bud into his mouth and used his fingers to tease the other. Nines whined at the touch and began panting. He never had gotten this far with someone before. He wondered if he was Connor’s first. That warm tongue ran over his bud and toyed with the dice on either side of it. He was gentle and soft with his motions to not irritate the sensitive skin. Connor then switched nipples to suck on, and this time he tried grazing his teeth over it. Nines hissed in pain and Connor eased off a bit. With his hands on the now wet dice, he felt the tiny cubes and the little indentations for the numbers. Whenever he switched die to focus on, he made sure to drag the pad of his finger over the small lump in between. Nines was fully dry humping Connor at this point and was letting out small ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’

Connor let it go on for a little while longer, but pulled back so that Nines wouldn’t finish himself in his own pants. “Now where is this last one?”

Nines nodded his head frantically as if that was an answer. He stood up and pulled down both his pants and boxers in one motion, letting his fully erect cock spring free. At the tip, there was a piercing that went from the slit and curved down until the bar came out of the underside of his length with two balls where it protruded from his body for decoration. He had a prince albert piercing. 

Connor let out a small “oh” and fulfilled Nines’ wish. He pressed his lips against the final piercing and was able to taste Nines’ precome. Then he swished his tongue around the bulbous head before taking it into his mouth. Nines moaned and tangled his hands in Connor’s hair. Connor gently sucked, but mostly used his tongue to tease the piercing. 

“Ahhh oh, Connor… I will not last long.” It took everything in Nines’ will power to not just face fuck Connor for about thirty second and finish right there.

Connor pulled his head back to give a reply. “It’s alright. We do not have refractory periods. Feel free to ejaculate whenever you please.” He then sunk his head down further on Nines’ cock and bobbed his head a bit. Nines moaned wantonly above him. 

The feeling of Connor’s hot mouth around him was so much yet not enough. He wanted more, but Connor was easing himself into it. Nines started canting his hips again and he heard Connor gag a bit. Oh, now that there was finally some reliable friction Nines let his voice go. “Fuck, Connor…. You feel so good! Guh…. Mmm…” He kept panting and then started trying to force more of his cock down Connor’s throat. “I can’t..! Connor, I can’t~! It’s too good!” Nines started thrusting erratically before getting Connor’s face to slam against his pubic plating. He kept Connor’s head there as he felt white hot pleasure seize his body for the first time in the presence of someone else. 

Connor swallowed all he could and let Nines ride out his orgasm before pulling off with a lewd pop. He licked his lips to make a show of cleaning his face of Nines’ cum. It was synthetic, but just as delicious. Nines looked exhausted, however. He went over to his bed and slumped onto it. “Why am I exhausted?”

“You are lagging from the data overload. You will be fine. Nice to know I was able to suck you into such a state.” Connor sat primly on the bed while his successor tried and was failing to fall into stasis. 

“Mm.. I understand if you need to return Hank’s car, but if you could, please stay…” Nines felt like he was about to crash. Too many emotions were clouding his processors. He then felt Connor push him over and lie next to him. It was a tight fit on Nines’ twin bed, but they didn’t mind being in each other’s space. They both fell into stasis soon after.


End file.
